Case: Solved
by Mnielsen
Summary: Stiles is getting ready to propose to Lydia, but is getting anxious and nervous. He goes to Scott for help and there he talks about why he loves her and he shows him an engagement that is unlike any other, but is just perfect for Lydia. (If you like fluff here it is!) Enjoy! Please Read and Review! :)
1. Pre-proposal

All rights go to the producers and writers and owners of this amazing show. I own nothing but the ideas I come up with :) Enjoy!

 ****

 **It was not unnatural for Scott Mccall to see Stiles Stilinski pacing around his room and wringing his hands. In fact, Scott observed that whenever Lydia was brought up Stiles got all nervous and anxious. Scott had had enough of Stiles second guessing himself.**

"Stiles man, come on. You didn't make the wrong choice she's going to love it." Stiles stopped his pacing and looked at his best friend.

"That's easy for you to say!" he exclaimed. "You're not the one about to ask one of the biggest questions to the person you love! One that determines the rest of your frickin life with the person!" Stiles covered his face with his hands and sat down on Scott's bed. He looked over at the clock on the dresser. He had 6 hours before he had to go and pick up Lydia for their date. He really didn't know what was wrong with him. He had been on plenty of dates with Lydia. The voice in his head chose that moment to say " _because you're going to ask her to marry you tonight, of course you're nervous you idiot"_ Stiles scowled at the insult and then flopped back onto the bed and gave a big sigh. Scott had reached his patience. He loved Stiles, he really did, but he was being such an idiot about this. Anybody could see how in love and right Stiles and Lydia were for each other. Granted it did take a while for the two to finally give into their attraction to each other. Scott thought back to that day it had finally happened. It was a year after graduating from Beacon Hills and the pack had gotten together for a reunion. Everyone was there, even Derek had come back. Everybody was sitting around and catching up and reminiscing about the times they had saving Beacon Hills. Scott had released a relieved breath when he saw Stiles and Malia laughing together. The two had decided after graduation to go their separate ways. Malia wanted to travel and look for her mother and Stiles was off to college to study Criminology. The two had ended on good terms, and Scott was relieved because as much as he loved Malia and her sweet personality, she just wasn't the one for Stiles. As if on cue Scott spied his best friend shifting his eyes over at Lydia when he thought no one was looking. What really shocked Scott was when he saw the strawberry blonde catching glimpses at Stiles as well. Brothers picked up on that sort of thing. He was going to make this happen. So he interrupted Stiles's conversation with Malia and Liam and pulled him to the side.

"So when are you gonna ask her out?" Scott asked. That was not what Stiles expected to hear.

"Who Lydia?" Stiles replied nervously.

"Yes Lydia! I knew you weren't completely over her! You two have been eyeing each other since you both walked in." Stiles was completely shocked. He looked over at the girl in question and he saw her laughing at a joke Mason had told. She really was beautiful. It was amazing that he still felt this deeply about her after all these years. He remembered his mother telling him before she got sick that when you meet the person you're meant to be with, no matter the distance or time that goes by, those feeling just don't go away. Stiles smiled at the memory. He had missed so many opportunities to be with Lydia and he wasn't going to miss this one. He looked at Scott.

"What if she says no?" he asked despairingly. Scott knew how many times Stiles's heart had been broken by the girl but he knew this was it.

"Just trust me." was all he said. Stiles nodded his head and walked over to Lydia. Now here they were, four years later and the whole pack was just waiting for the two to finally tie the knot. Shaking the memory from his head Scott looked over at Stiles.

"Can I at least see the ring?" he asked. Stiles allowed the first smile make it's way onto his face since he stepped into Scott's house. he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box. He gingerly opened the box and took out a gorgeous engagement ring. Stiles looked down at it and grinned. Scott had never seen anything like it. He knew Stiles had a very good reason as to why he bought this specific ring.

"She's going to love it Stiles, it must have cost a fortune" he patted him on the shoulder in encouragement.

"I'd buy her anything she wanted if she asked, and I saw this and knew this was the one"

"Why this one though it's not a very common engagement ring." Scott stated.

"Lydia and I have solved so many things together over the years. We had this code and we followed it. Whether it was figuring out murders or even deciding what colors to paint our house we always solved everything together. Scott it's always been Lydia. She just gets me you know? For years I thought you were the only one who understood how I worked, and then when her and I became really good friends we just had this unspoken connection." As he was admitting this Stiles started to feel a lot better. How could he be so foolish to think she would reject him? He really did love Lydia with his whole being and he knew she loved him the same. "You know what? I can't wait any longer Scott. I gotta go." With that Stiles jumped up from his place on the bed and excitedly ran out of the house. Scott looked out the window and saw Stiles's jeep pull out of the driveway. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see his wife Allison standing there with a knowing smile on her face.

"He finally came to his senses didn't he?" she said

"Yeah" Scott laughed

"Good, it's about time those two get engaged. Lydia has been talking to me about it for months. My best friend deserves to be happy." Allison beamed. Scott pulled his wife in front of him as they watched their friend race down their street.

"So does mine" Scott grinned.

 **Yes Allison's still alive! She was one of my favorite characters and I loved her and Scott. I tried to make Stalia understandable because even if I don't like the two of them together. I love Malia. So the next chapter will be up soon I promise! Stiles is going to surprise Lydia and you will finally see why the ring is so special!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lydia Always Knows

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the producers and writers and owners of this amazing show. I own nothing but the ideas I come up with and the time spent to write this :) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Lydia Alway Knows**

Lydia Martin was not the kind of person who liked not understanding what was going on. So when Stiles had woken up in an anxious frenzy she knew something was wrong. She tried to get him to calm down and had even cooked him his favorite breakfast, but her jittery boyfriend would not calm the hell down enough to eat the damn pancakes and bacon. Lydia was starting to get worried. She took his shaking hands in hers and gazed at him with worry.

"Stiles what's going on?" she asked. "You haven't sat still all morning and you've barely said a word to me." When she said this Stiles finally made eye contact with her and gave her a small apologetic smile.

"Lyds I'm sorry." he said. "I've just got a lot on my mind today."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked. She usually never had to ask him to talk about things. That's what she loved the most about him. They just understood each other like that. He called it their unspoken connection. It made sense though. She was his emotional tether and he was hers. So she was shocked when he just shook his head at her and replied

"I can't." He had never been so distant with her before. Whatever he was thinking about must have been serious if he couldn't talk to her about it.

"Stiles you can't just bottle it in, it'll drive you crazy." she told him. She saw he was deep in thought and not paying any attention to her. "Stiles! Are you even listening to me?" she exclaimed. Her raised voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What? Sorry no. You're right Lydia I do need to talk to somebody." He stood up and grabbed his keys leaving a very confused Lydia behind. Before he reached the front door he looked back at his girlfriend. "I gotta go talk to Scott. He'll be able to help. I'll be home later. Just be ready at 7 to go to dinner. I love you." With that he ran out the door leaving a very irritated Lydia behind. So here she was angrily pacing their kitchen trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Stiles. She glanced at her phone and saw it had been 3 hours since he left. Lydia was completely lost on what to do.

"Well he said we're going to dinner later, so he's not breaking up with me…" she said to herself. "Stiles what the hell are you doing?" she grumbled. There was only one person who could help her calm down. She picked up her phone and called her best friend.

"Hello?" came the sweet voice of Allison

"Allison I need your help." Lydia said

"Well good morning to you too Lydia." Lydia rolled her eyes. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's Stiles. He's been acting strange all morning and I know something is bothering him but he won't talk to me about it. He left three hours ago for your house. Is he still there?"

"Yeah, he's talking to Scott. All I can tell you Lydia is everything is fine. He just needs to talk to his brother."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. He loves you Lydia he would never keep anything from you, but this is something he needs to do on his own." When Lydia heard this she started to think about everything that happened since she woke up this morning. First she woke up alone and found Stiles sitting on their couch staring at the wall. He wouldn't touch his breakfast, and he kept pacing and mumbling to himself. Then he told her they were going to dinner later that night. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized why Stiles was acting so nervous.

"Oh my god." she breathed "He's going to propose." Lydia's heart was soaring. Finally after four years of dating he was finally going to ask her to marry him. "He honestly doesn't think I'm gonna say no, does he?" she asked

"He's a guy, of course he does." she replied as if it was obvious. "Scott was the same way. He strictly avoided me the entire day until he proposed to me, and he didn't even leave the house." Lydia laughed at that. She really felt a lot better now that Allison had calmed her down.

"Thanks Allison. I gotta go. I have a very important dinner to get ready for" she smiled

"I better be the first one to get called when this happens! Have fun tonight!" Lydia ended the call and took a relieved breath and then jumped up and down in happiness. It was finally going to happen. She checked the time and saw she had 3 hours until Stiles came home. So she took a shower and twenty minutes later she was wearing her fluffy blue bathrobe and had her hair in a messy bun when she heard the front door open. Alarmed that it wasn't time for Stiles to be home yet she made her way down the stairs.

"Hello?" she called

"Lyds?" a familiar voice answered

"Stiles? You're back early." she stated. When she came into view she noticed her boyfriend had his familiar happy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I just needed some time to clear my head. I'm sorry I left like that today."

"It's okay. Sometimes we just need space. I get that." she smiled warmly at him. Stiles's heart fluttered in his chest. When he saw her walk towards him wearing only a bathrobe and her hair not done. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. Sure he loved seeing her in her sundresses and skirts and her strawberry blonde locks curled, but there was something about seeing her look so natural that made her so perfect to him. He knew this was the perfect time to propose to her. Again he got nervous and his palms started sweating again. Lydia looked at the man she loved and saw he was having an internal battle with himself. " _oh Stiles you idiot"_ she laughed to herself. She walked up to him and rested her palm against his cheek. "Maybe if you take out that ring box in your pocket and ask me to marry you, you'll feel so much better." she said smartly. Stiles was shocked. Was he really that obvious about it?

"What? you knew!?" he almost shouted.

"Of course I knew." Lydia answered obviously. "I always know." Stiles shook his head and laughed. Of course she knew. This was Lydia. She knew everything about him, and could read him like a book.

"I wanted to wait until dinner, but god Lydia I can't wait anymore." he said. He got down on one knee and said. "Lydia Martin, you and I have been through everything together. You make me the happiest person alive every day of this terrifying life. You protect me, you love me, and best of all you just understand me. Will you please for the love of god marry me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He opened it and Lydia let out a gasp when she saw the most amazing engagement ring ever. It was a white gold band and the stone was a large emerald with little diamonds surrounding it. Tears of joy filled her eyes. She looked at the ring and questions started to fill her head.

"Why the green?" she asked.

"Only you would ask questions at a time like this." Stiles laughed. "Throughout our whole High School careers and to this day you and I have solved so many cases. Remember we used red for the things we don't understand, yellow for the stuff we're working on, and green-"

"And green for the cases we solved" she smiled

"Exactly." he said "You've always been an unsolved case to me Lydia. We went through so many bumps and turns but now I've finally figured it out. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if you accept this ring I will have officially solved my most important case. You. So, Lydia, will you marry me?" Lydia could not stop the tears from flowing she was filled with so much happiness she looked at Stiles and answered

"Yes."

"Yes?" he asked

"Yes! Of course!" she started laughing. Stiles slipped the ring onto her finger and she gazed down at it. Stiles pulled her into a heart stopping kiss. They both poured all of their love into it and when they gazed back at each other Lydia looked at her new fiance and told him softly

"Case Solved."

 **Notes: Yay finally! That's the story! I hope you enjoyed it and the symbolism of the ring! As always thank you so much for the reviews!**


End file.
